A létezés ára
by escarei
Summary: Hermione egy különös fiúról álmodott az éjjel, és mint kiderül, nem ő volt az egyetlen... De ki lehet ez a fekete hajú, szemüveges idegen, egy furcsa sebhellyel a homlokán? Vajon tényleg létezett ez a Harry Potter, és valóban véghez vitte azt a rengeteg hőstettet, melyekbe az álomképek engednek betekintést? Ha igen, mégis mi történhetett vele, és milyen áron hozható vissza?


A létezés ára

1. fejezet- Különös álmok

Hermione Granger kimerülten ébredt, mintha nem nyolc, csupán két-három órája szenderült volna álomba. Nem szeretett erre az érzésre kelni, mert tudta, hogy ha már reggel is el van fáradva, akkor nem tud majd százszázalékosan figyelni az aznapi tanórákon, és ez bizony kiváló jegyeibe is kerülhet. Próbált visszaemlékezni az álomra, ami alattomos módon aktívan tartotta agytekervényeit abban a pár órában, amíg inkább kikapcsolta volna őket, de csak egy kócos, fekete hajú fiú képe derengett fel előtte. Hiába próbálta az arcot ismerőseihez kötni, nem emlékezett rá, hogy valaha is látta volna azt a kissé ódivatú szemüveget, vagy azt az igazán zöld szempárt élőben. Lehetséges, hogy korábban már álmodott róla? Talán az egyik híres varázslókról szóló enciklopédiában olvasott a fiúról, vagy valamelyik régi mágiatörténet könyvben… Merengéséből órájának csipogása rángatta ki. A lány a számlapra pillantott, és egyből kisöpört a fejéből minden zavaró gondolatot és álomképet, ami elterelhette volna figyelmét tanulmányairól és az előtte álló napról. Persze ez azért nem volt teljesen igaz, mivel Hermione soha nem felejtett el semmit, minden információt csak ideiglenesen mélyebbre süllyesztett koponyájában, hogy a kellő pillanatban előbányászhassa és levonhassa belőlük a helyes következtetést. Sietve összekapta magát és pergamenjeit, majd levonult a társalgóba, hogy reggeli előtt még átolvashasson pár jegyzetet.

Május végére járt az idő, és közeledtek a hetedéves RAVASZ vizsgák. A Griffendél torony mostanság csendesebb volt mint valaha, és jaj volt annak, aki zajongani mert a végzősök közelében. Még a nagyon nemtörődöm diákok is magolásra adták a fejüket, és nem egy fiatalabb tanuló a saját bőrén tapasztalta meg milyen, mikor egy pattanásig feszült idegzetű hetedéves kirobban a stressztől, gyakorlatilag bárkire rázúdítva dühét, aki a közelében tartózkodik. A vizsgadrukktól eltekintve a kastély légköre nyugodt volt, és a kora nyári szellő, mely időnként meglibbentette a klubhelyiség függönyeit, a pihenés és a vakáció ígéretét hordozta magában.

Hermione bevackolta magát az egyik ablak közelében, és hamarosan könyvhalmok és pergamentekercsek borították be a közeli asztalt és ablakpárkányt.

- Hihetetlen… Már eddig is gyanítottam, hogy tértágító bűbáj van a táskádon, de most meg is bizonyosodtam róla. Kizárt, hogy ez egy kisebb bőröndön kívül bármiben is elfér varázslat nélkül… a felére még csak szükséged sincs a mai nap folyamán! – Hallatszott egy álmatag, és hitetlenkedő hang a lány háta mögül.

- Ron! Ezek a könyvek mind hasznos kiegészítések az aktuális tanulmányainkhoz, és az elolvasásuk sokkal könnyebbé teszi az anyag megértését. Ha te is vennéd a fáradtságot, hogy elvégezz egy kis plusz munkát, biztos vagyok benne, hogy…

- Oké..oké… Ennyi pont elég volt ebből a maszlagból így reggeli előtt. Ilyen korán nem jó tanulásról vagy leckéről beszélni… csak elmegy tőle az étvágyam. Seamus is ezért akadt ki a múltkor arra a kis harmadikosra… desszert közben vizsgákról beszélni... ehhh.. nem, mindennek megvan a maga helye és ideje. És jelenleg egy nagy adag bacon szalonnának van itt az ideje.

Hermione válasza erre csak egy lesújtó pillantás volt, de azért elpakolta a dolgait és a vállára kapta táskáját. Ronnak megfordult a fejében, hogy udvariasan elkérje és cipelje helyette, hiszen ennyit megtehet az ember a barátnőjéért, de végül meggondolta magát. A lány nem szeretett megválni drága könyveitől, és amilyen leleményes boszorkány volt, valószínűleg amúgy is legalább kilencven darab védőbűbáj volt a táskán, hogy védje tökéletesen megírt beadandóit a notórius leckemásolóktól.

A nagyterem majdnem teljesen üres volt mikor beléptek, és ez egyből felvetett egy kérdést Hermionéban.

- Ron… most, hogy így belegondolok, miért keltél fel ilyen korán? Emlékeim szerint még a borzalmas mennyiségű bacon ígérete se tudott eddig korábban kirángatni az ágyból, minthogy az abszolút szükséges ne lett volna…

- Óh… hát… – A fiú zavartan megvakarta az orrát, miközben leültek a griffendél asztalához.

- Igazából, elég furcsa álmom volt az éjjel. Nem emlékszem pontosan, de szerepelt benne egy háromfejű kutya, pár mérgező növény, és egy óriási sakktábla… Te is szerepeltél benne, ha már itt tartunk. Asszem akkor ébredtem fel, mikor egy óriási karddal épp lecsaptak a lovamról a sakkjátszma alatt. A fenébe, már csak egy lépés kellett volna, és én nyerek... Öhm… jól vagy?

- … Az nem mérgező növény volt, hanem egy Ördöghurok… az nem megmérgezi, hanem megfojtja az áldozatát. És megnyertük a sakkjátszmát… az a fiú… Volt ott egy fekete hajú fiú… – Mondta Hermione teljes döbbenettel az arcán, ahogy korábbi álmának darabkái felszínre törtek tudatalattijából.

- Óh, tényleg… abban az idióta kerek szemüvegben… Várjunk csak… mi? Te honnan tudod, hogy én miről álmodtam?

- Ron, én is ezt álmodtam! Pontosan ugyanezt! A sakkjátszma után te elájultál, de mi továbbmentünk… volt még egy másik terem is, amiben bájitalok voltak és ki kellett találni, hogy melyik az, amelyik segít előre jutni… De én visszafordultam hozzád és az a fiú… te jó ég nem emlékszem a nevére, pedig biztos vagyok benne, hogy tudtam… ő egyedül ment tovább. Aztán… aztán felébredtem.

- De… hogyan lehetséges ez? Mármint, ha mondjuk mindketten a vizsgákról álmodnánk, vagy lenne egy rémálmunk Pitonról, na azt megérteném, de ugyanazt a kissé kicsavart próbatételt vagy mit végigálmodni… és ráadásul ott van az a srác. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy soha életemben nem láttam ezelőtt.

- Hmmm… – Hermione arcán látszott, hogy a fejében csak úgy cikáznak a gondolatok. A mai napon már másodjára terelődött figyelme erre a titokzatos álombéli idegenre.

- Ez nagyon különös… sőt, több mint különös. Sose olvastam még arról, hogy ilyen pontossággal azonos időben álmodja két ember ugyanazt… Főleg mivel az egész egy elképesztő helyzetnek tűnt, nem egy szimpla mindennapi tevékenységnek…

- Én is ezt mondtam… - Morogta Ron az orra alatt, de a lány nem figyelt rá.

- Biztos, hogy ez jelent valamit… és köze van ahhoz a fiúhoz. Talán már találkoztunk vele, csak kitörölték az emlékeinket… vagy mondjuk ő egy nagyhatalmú varázsló, aki egy másik időben vagy dimenzióban rekedt, és így üzen nekünk… vagy… na jó, ezek mind elképesztő és őrült ötletek, és bár teoretikusan lehetségesek, gondolkozzunk reálisan… sokkal valószínűbb, hogy valaki megtréfált minket, és valahogy ránk szórta az egyik kalandosabb éberálom bűbájt amit Fred és George fejlesztett ki nemrég…

- Én azt hittem, hogy azok csak olyan „álmodozást" okoznak, ha az ember egyébként ébren van… – Szúrta közbe Ron, immár egy félig rágott baconnel a szájában. Hermione összepréselte ajkait, de megállta, hogy rászóljon barátjára, és kioktassa az asztali etikettről.

- Igen… az ikrek elmondása alapján arra lettek kifejlesztve, de csak azért, mert saját használat közben nyilván ébren kell lennie annak, aki magára szórja a bűbájt. De ha valaki mondjuk belopózott éjszaka a hálókörleteinkbe, és alvás közben elvarázsolt bennünket, valószínűleg ugyanúgy működésbe léphetett a bűbáj, és ebben az esetben az álmainkra hathatott… Persze ez még mindig nem magyaráz meg mindent… ha tréfának is szánták, elég furcsa volt. És nem tudom ki az, aki pont minket viccelne meg… a mardekárosok nem juthattak be a klubhelységünkbe. Hmm… lehetséges, hogy valaki el akarja terelni a figyelmünket a vizsgákról…

-….. Hermione. Őszintén nem hiszem, hogy valaki szabotálni akarná a vizsgáidat. Nem minden a tanulásról szól, és nem mellesleg a Roxfort összes diákja tudja, hogy veled ilyen téren nem érdemes packázni. – Jegyezte meg Ron egy fejcsóválás kíséretében.

- Helló! Milyen korán keltetek szerelmes kiscsibék… Akartatok egy kis privát reggeli időt magatoknak? Ezt inkább éjszaka szokás…

- Helló Seamus… látom két jobb lábbal keltél ma reggel. Dean… Neville… – Köszönt Ron az asztalhoz érkező griffendéleseknek. Hermione csak a szemét forgatta, és elrejtőzött egy vaskos könyv mögé, amit ki tudja honnan szedett elő.

- Áh, hallanotok kell Neville álmát… – Az ír fiatalember szinte pattogott a padon, miközben egyre vörösödő iskolatársát nézte.

- Annyira nem volt… érdekes… – Neville próbált volna eltűnni az asztal alatt, de sajnos az egy gondolatra való láthatatlanná válás nem tartozott a képességei közé.

- Azt álmodta, hogy megmentette az egész iskolát valami sötét varázslótól, aztán szerelmet vallott Lökött Lovegoodnak… hahaha. – Dean és Ron erre nevetésben törtek ki, Hermione viszont rosszallóan hümmögött.

- Luna furcsa, de… kedves, és Ginny barátnője… – Nézett a lány jelentőségteljesen Deanre, akinek erre némileg lehervadt a vigyor az arcáról. Nem lett volna jó, ha barátnője meghallja, amint az egyik ismerősén nevetnek a háta mögött. A lány szerette őt, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy nem látná el a baját egy ilyen húzásért. Ginny közismert volt arról, hogy igen harciasan kiáll a barátaiért, és persze a rémdenevér rontásának is megvolt a saját hírneve. Ron csak vállat vont.

- A furcsán volt a lényeg… de amúgy az a lány nem is ronda, csak gyagyás… – Összegezte nézeteit, mire kapott egy tockost Hermionétól. Seamus ezen csak még jobban röhögött.

- Miért… ez az igazság… De nem értem, hogy ez miért annyira ciki Nevillre nézve. Elvégre megmentetted a sulit nem? Ha engem kérdeztek, ez egy tök menő álom. Az enyémnél mindenesetre jobb… Engem álmomban levert egy óriási sakkfigura. – Erre a kijelentésre újabb nevetéshullám szaladt végig a társaságon.

- … Igazából nem én mentettem meg az iskolát… – Szólalt meg Neville még mindig kissé halkan, de azért láthatóan megkönnyebbült Ron szavaira.

- Ti is ott voltatok, és bár nem emlékszem, hogy pontosan mi történt, de azt hiszem ti nagyobb szerepet játszottatok, mint én… Bár egy ponton egy karddal levágtam egy óriási kígyó fejét, ami hát… elég menő volt, de én csak segítettem annak a fiúnak…

- Fiúnak? – Kérdezte Hermione, most először őszinte érdeklődést mutatva.

- Igen… volt ott egy fekete hajú fiú, kerek szemüvegben… Ő volt az, aki a legvégén legyőzte azt a sötét varázslót. Arra is emlékszem, hogy volt egy furcsa sebhely a homlokán… Olyan alakú volt, mint egy…

- Villám. – Fejezte be a mondatot Hermione és Ron egy időben. A pár egymásra nézett, majd Nevillre, döbbenten.

- Oké… Ez most nagyon furcsa kezd lenni. – Mondta Seamus hármójuk közt jártatva pillantását.

- Ronnal ugyanazt a történetet álmodtuk meg, némi eltéréssel… és mindkettőben benne volt egy fekete hajú fiú, kerek szemüvegben, villám alakú sebhellyel a homlokán… Eddig nem is emlékeztem a sebhelyre, de most, hogy mondtad… – Hermione úgy nézett ki, mintha épp bejelentették volna, hogy a következő vizsgakérdésére a válasz nincs benne egyetlen könyvben sem. A lehetőség egyszerre volt félelmetes és kihívásokkal teli, pont az ő intellektusának való.

- Várjatok csak… – Szólalt meg Dean. – Azt hiszem nekem is volt már olyan álmom, amiben ez a srác szerepelt. Az én álmomban párbajszakkört tartott vagy mit, de hogy miért volt arra szükség a normál SVK mellett, arról fogalmam sincs…

- Hé hé hé… – Seamus feltartotta két kezét, és kétkedve nézett a többiekre. – Ez most egy vicc ugye? Elég jól kiterveltétek, de most már kellő képen rám hoztátok a frászt. Dean, nem tudom honnan tudtad, hogy én is álmodtam egy ilyen szakkörről vagy klubról, meg hogy ti honnan tudtok erről a fekete hajú villámfejről, de…

- Te is álmodtál róla? – Kérdezte Ron megakadva.

- Ennyit az éberálom bűbájos tézisünkről… – Mormogta Hermione gondolataiba merülve. A többiek hitetlenkedve, és némileg bizalmatlanul szemlélték egymást. Ez még mindig lehetett egy remekül kitervelt tréfa… vagy valami sokkal ijesztőbb.

Ekkor olyasmi történt, ami évközben igencsak szokatlannak számított. Dumbledore, aki egyébként ritkán tartózkodott reggeli alatt a nagyteremben, felállt a tanári asztal mellől, és csendre intette a diáksereget. A griffendéles csapat csak ekkor vette észre, hogy időközben a többi tanuló is megérkezett.

- Elnézéseteket kérem, amiért száraz és a legtöbbetek számára unalmas közleményemmel megszakítom e kellemes reggeli meditációt, mellyel a tanóráitokra és az előttetek álló napra készülnétek fel. Csupán annyit szeretnék kérni, hogy amennyiben bárki közületek furcsa álomképeket tapasztalt a mostani, vagy egy korábbi éjjel során, főképp olyanokat, melyekben egy fekete hajú, szemüveges, villám alakú sebhelyet viselő fiatalember szerepelt, az a finom falatok elfogyasztása után jelentkezzen az igazgatói irodában. Nem kell félni, csupán egy rövid beszélgetésre várlak benneteket. Köszönöm.

Dumbledore helyet foglalt, és McGalagonnyal kezdett beszélgetni, láthatóan tudomást sem véve a döbbenetről, melyet szavai okoztak. A griffendéles fiúk továbbra is csak szótlanul meredtek egymásra, Hermione azonban nyakát kitekerve forgolódott, hátha elcsíphet pár árulkodó arckifejezést, ami alapján kiderítheti, hogy kik tapasztaltak még az övékhez hasonló álmot. Meglepő módon Luna Lovegoodot is kiszúrta, több évfolyamtársukkal egyetemben. Persze… a lány állandóan csodálkozó- álmodozó kifejezéssel arcán ült, így nehéz volt megállapítani.

- Akkor… mehetünk? – Fordult Ronékhoz a lány, egy megnyerő mosollyal az arcán.

- … Azt hittem ki leszel bukva, amiért így lemaradunk az óra elejéről… – Jegyezte meg Ron meglepődve. A lány csak egy újabb mosolyt villantott rá, és a fiú sose ismerte volna el önként, hogy ez az apróság milyen zavarba ejtő érzéseket okozott a mellkasában.

- Ugyan már… Ez egy olyan eset amilyenről még sose olvastam. Lehet, hogy ma olyat tanulok, amire egyébként soha nem lett volna lehetőségem. – Válaszolta Hermione lelkesen, csillogó szemekkel. Ron csak a fejét rázta…

Az igazgatói iroda előtt már kisebb tömeg gyűlt össze, mire a griffendéles csapat odaért. Leginkább felsőévesek voltak jelen, és meglepetésükre, volt ott pár ismerős arc is.

- Ginny? – Szólalt meg Dean hitetlenkedve, majd odasétált barátnőjéhez, aki Luna társaságában álldogált a bejáratot őrző kőszörny mellett. A lány megszokott magabiztosságának most nyoma sem volt, és ahogy meglátta a többi griffendélest, zavartan elpirult.

- Szóval te is álmodtál arról a srácról? – Kérdezte Ron gátlástalanul. Húga rá vetett pillantása ketté tudott volna vágni egy fémlapot, de a fiú csak vállat vont súlya alatt.

- Igen… Már nem először. – Vallotta be a lány, miközben hátrasimította vörös haját. Deanhez fordult.

- Sajnálom, hogy nem mondtam el, de… elég furán vette volna ki magát, ha a semmiből azzal hozakodok elő, hogy egy másik srácról álmodok, akit amúgy még életemben nem láttam… – Dean a fejét csóválta, de bíztatóan nézett a lányra.

- Semmi baj… Főleg most, hogy kiderült, elég sokan álmodnak arról a fiúról…

- Ja, az például sokkal cikibb lett volna, ha Dean áll elő a semmiből egy ilyen kijelentéssel… – Nyögte be Seamus csak úgy mellékesen, mire mindannyian kuncogni kezdtek. Mielőtt az említett visszavághatott volna, a diákok hirtelen elhallgattak körülöttük. Dumbledore professzor megérkezett, nyomában McGalagonnyal és Pitonnal. A denevérszerű bájitaltanárt egy, a szokásosnál is sápadtabb arcú Draco Malfoy követte. A griffendéles csapat gyanakvó pillantásokat váltott egymással, majd követték az igazgatót az irodájába. Ott még három férfi és egy nő várta őket, és az egyik férfi láttán a legtöbb diák azonnal megtorpant. Kócos haja, bár nem volt olyan sötét, mint az álombeli fiúé, arcvonásaival és kerek szemüvegével együtt kétségtelenné tették, hogy amennyiben az álombeli srác létezik, bizonyára rokonságban áll vele.

- Gyertek, gyertek… - Szólt rájuk Dumbledore, majd az asztala mögé sietett, hogy minden teremben tartózkodót jól láthasson. – Ez a kedves házaspár itt Lily és James Potter, az urak pedig Remus Lupin és Sirius Black. Mrs. Potter egy igen különös dolog miatt keresett meg engem nem is olyan rég, mely vele és a férjével is egyre gyakrabban megesett. Álmaikban megjelent a már korábban említett fiatalember, néha gyerekként, néha idősebb fiúként, de általában mindig beleesve abba a korba, amennyi idősen egy boszorkány vagy egy varázsló Roxforti tanulóéveit tölti… Furcsa módon ezek az álmok esetükben mindig fekete- fehérek voltak, az ezektől eltérő színes álmaikban a gyermek mindig csecsemőkorúként jelent meg. Bevallom, eleinte talán nem fordítottam kellő figyelmet ennek az ügynek, bár egyedisége kezdettől fogva felkeltette figyelmemet. Kezdetben arra gyanakodtam, hogy talán valami rejtett látnoki képességhez lehet köze mindennek, de ekkor valaki más is felkeresett ugyanezzel a problémával. Piton Professzor volt az első, aki a tanárok közül jelezte, hogy visszatérő álmai vannak egy fekete hajú, zöld szemű diákról, aki egy különös, villám alakú sebhelyet visel a homlokán… és megdöbbentő módon hasonlít egykori évfolyamtársára… – Dumbledore tekintete ekkor a szemüveges férfira siklott, és sokan követték a pillantását a jelenlévők közül, de az igazgató már folytatta is. – Az ő álmai időnként igencsak… aggasztó jeleket hordoztak, s habár a leírás alapján soha nem volt olyan tanulója a Roxfortnak, aki ilyen jellegzetes sebhellyel rendelkezett volna, az álombéli történetek olyan tökéletesen kiegészítették egymást, hogy azt már semmilyen módon nem lehetett a véletlen számlájára írni…

Dumbledore járkálni kezdett asztala mögött, mint olyasvalaki, aki túlságosan izgatott ahhoz, hogy egyhelyben üljön egy ilyen sorsdöntő momentumban, de magyarázatát egy pillanatra sem szakította félbe.

- Ezen felül egy másik alak is feltűnt ezekben az álmokban, egy sötét varázsló, aki az eddigi tudásunk alapján valamiért vadászott erre a fiúra. De erről majd később… Nos… mivel ma kora reggel Mr. Malfoy azzal kereste fel Piton professzort, hogy egy rendkívül zaklatott rémálmot élt át az éjjel, szám szerint a másodikat, melyben ez a különös fiú szerepelt, úgy véltem itt az ideje, hogy megkérdezzük a diákságot, van-e esetleg valaki más, aki hasonló álmokat tapasztalt. – Az igazgató szeme csak úgy csillogott, ahogy végignézett a diákseregen. – A jelenlévők számából ítélve ez egy igencsak helyes lépés volt részemről… Először is azt szeretném megkérdezni, hogy van-e olyan, aki többször is találkozott már e titokzatos fiatalemberrel álombéli kóborlásai során?

Dumbledore kérdésére csak Ginny tette fel a kezét, kissé szégyenlősen. Az igazgató bólintott, de nem tűnt csalódottnak az egyedüli jelentkező miatt.

- Helyes, és a többiek közül ki az, aki viszonylag békésebb álmot tapasztalt, valamit, ami egyszerűen csak az iskolához kapcsolódik, netán egy roxmortsi kiránduláshoz? – Hangzott el a professzor újabb kérdése.

- Hát… öhm… – Kezdte Seamus bizonytalanul. – Igazából még régebben álmodtam egy párbajszakkörről… vagy SVK szakkörről, amit ez a fiú tartott… Ha Hermione és Ron… meg Neville nem hozzák fel a reggelinél, talán nem is emlékeznék rá… mármint arra, hogy valamikor álmodtam erről a srácról…

- Nekem is erről a szakkörről volt álmom, még régebben… – Tette hozzá Dean, és a diákok nagy része csatlakozott a kijelentéséhez. Az igazgató egy pillanatig gondolkozott, majd helyet foglalt asztala mögött.

- Van bármi, amit ezzel a szakkörrel kapcsolatban különösebben kiemelnétek?

A diákok egy ideig gondolataikba merültek, végül egy hollóhátas fiú szólalt meg.

- Egy olyan teremben tartották, amit előtte még soha nem láttam a Roxfortban… de tudom, hogy mégis itt kellett lennie a kastélyban.

Dumbledore erre ismét bólintott, majd helyet foglalt díszes székében.

- Nagyon köszönöm, hogy erre az érdekes ügyre pazaroltátok időtöket így kora reggel, tanulmányaitok folytatása helyett. Kérlek benneteket, hogy most fáradjatok vissza a tantermeitekbe, és amennyiben újabb álmot tapasztaltok, legyetek szívesek jelezni azt.

Seamus kicsit csalódott arcot vágott – és nem volt egyedül – mivel semmi kedve nem volt bűbájtanra menni, ha lett volna esély a lógásra, de mit volt mit tenni. Az igazgató szavaira a diákok kifelé indultak, de a professzor köhintése megállította őket.

- Természetesen… akiknek még van mondanivalójuk, azok idejét szeretném kicsit… tovább rabolni.

Hermione, Ron, Luna és Neville a helyükön maradtak, csak úgy, mint Ginny. A többiek távozása után a légkör érezhetően feszültebbé vált. Dumbledore összeillesztette ujjait asztala fölött, és átható tekintettel fürkészte a kis társaságot.

- Most szeretném, ha elmondanátok, hogy milyen idősek voltatok az álmaitok során, hogy időrendbe tudjuk tenni az eseményeket.

Hermione, kicsit visszatérve tudálékos stílusához, egyből hadarni kezdte, hogy Ron és ő majdnem teljesen megegyező kalandot éltek át, és emlékei szerint megközelítőleg 11-12 évesek lehettek, amire barátja helyeslőn bólogatott. Neville álmában, bár nem mindig látta a titokzatos fiút, az olyan idősnek tűnt, mint ők most. Ginny még mindig vöröslő arccal vallotta be, hogy elég sokszor volt álmainak főszereplője a fekete hajú varázsló, de a legkirívóbb eseménysor alatt másodikosnak, esetleg harmadikosnak illet volna be. Luna álmatag hangon kijelentette, hogy esetében a fiú ötödévesnek tűnt, de ez az információ nem megbízható, mivel a Squondrektől kezdve az Álomparipittyóig bármilyen lény befolyásolhatta az este során tudatalattiját. A teremben tartózkodók bölcsen figyelmen kívül hagyták a megjegyzést. A griffendélesek ekkor Malfoyra néztek, de a fiú szótlan maradt. Úgy látszik ő már korábban beszámolt élményeiről, és nem állt szándékában bármit is megosztani pont velük.

Dumbledore ezek után arra kérte őket, hogy időrendben számoljanak be élményeikről. Így ismét Hermione vette magához a szót, aki elmesélte kalandjaikat a különböző próbatételeken keresztül, és csatájukat az óriási sakktáblán.

- Egy ilyen összetett és bonyolult feladatsor a pár éve megrendezett Trimágus tusát juttatja eszembe… – Jegyezte meg McGalagony. A verseny mindenkinek élénken élt az emlékezetében, főleg mivel az a roxforti bajnok elsöprő győzelmével zárult.

- Igen, a Granger kisasszony által említett próbatételek kétség kívül hasonlatosak a Trimágus tusa versenyfeladataihoz, mindazonáltal a tusa szabályai világosan kimondják, hogy azon iskolánként csak egy bajnok indítható, ezért is felettébb különös, hogy hárman voltak jelen… – Mondta Dumbledore, majd intett Ginnynek, hogy mesélje el saját álmát.

- Khm… Igazából, nem emlékszem az előzményekre… minden azzal kezdődött, hogy álmomban felébredtem… vagy inkább magamhoz tértem. És… ott volt az a fiú, aki… minden jel szerint épp megmentette az életemet egy hatalmas kígyótól. És higgye el professzor, a hatalmas kifejezést a szó legteljesebb értelmében használom. Egy nagyon furcsa helyen voltunk, részben olyan volt, mint egy barlang… vagy csatornarendszer. Annak a szörnyetegnek a teste meg ott feküdt kiterülve, és a fiúnál volt egy véres kard, meg egy fekete könyv, amire valamiért azt hittem, hogy egy napló… Illetve, akkor biztosan tudtam róla, hogy az, még úgy is, hogy egy nagy lyuk füstölgött a közepén, mintha átégették volna valamivel. És mintha a Teszlek Süveget is láttam volna… Óh, és ott volt a professzor főnixmadara is!

- Fawkes megjelent az álmodban? – Kérdezte Dumbledore leplezetlen kíváncsisággal a hangjában.

- Hát… Persze nem tudhatom, hogy az a főnix az öné volt-e, de… senki mást nem ismerek, akinek ilyen egzotikus háziállata lenne… leszámítva Charlie bátyámat és a sárkányait…

Az igazgató megértően bólintott, majd intett a lánynak, hogy folytassa.

- Az a fiú mondott valamit a bátyámról… Mármint Ronról. Azt mondta vár minket, és megnyugtatott, hogy az, ami történt nem az én hibám, és hogy már minden rossznak vége van. Ezek után kijöttünk abból a barlangteremből, amiben álltunk, és egy szűkebb folyosón elindultunk visszafelé. Félúton találkoztunk Ronnal, és egy szőke tanárral, akit életemben nem láttam még, de elég szétszórtnak tűnt… majd a főnixmadárba kapaszkodtunk, ami felrepült velünk egy csövön… és végül egy lányvécében kötöttünk ki… Ez így elmondva elég nagy zagyvaságnak tűnik…

- Nem, nem… az álmoknak sokféle jelentése lehet, és a Roxfort titkainak sorát szemlélve úgy vélem cseppet sem meglepő, hogy egy barlangból vezethet járat egy mosdóba, főleg ha adott barlang részben csatornára emlékeztetett.

Ginny helyeselt az igazgató szavaira, de nem tűnt úgy, mint akit teljesen meggyőztek.

- Megkérdezhetem, hogy miért pont ezt az álmot osztottad meg velünk? – Érdeklődött Dumbledore.

- A professzor úr korábban elküldte azokat, akik csak iskolai dolgokról álmodtak…

- Szóval a többi álmod hétköznapi dolgokról szólt, mondjuk egy tanóráról?

A Weasley lány arca erre olyan színt vett fel, hogy szinte egybeolvadt égővörös hajával.

- Inkább… személyes jellegűek voltak… De nem ilyen kalandosak… mármint, persze, hogy nem... khm…

Ron tátott szájjal bámult húgára, Hermione pedig próbálta megakadályozni, hogy az arcvonásait támadó vigyor felülkerekedjen jelenlegi semleges ábrázatán.

- Értem. – Mondta Dumbledore diplomatikusan, majd Lunához fordult. A szőke hollóhátas ezek után arról számolt be, hogy álmában egy végtelennek tűnő teremben járt, ami fénylő gömbökkel volt tele, és rajta kívül az összes jelenlévő griffendéles is vele volt, na meg persze a villámsebhelyes srác is. Emlékei szerint valami jóslatról beszélgettek, de a világító golyóbisok annyira elterelték a figyelmét, hogy nem tudott visszaidézni részleteket. Története a Sirius Black nevű férfi érdeklődését keltette fel.

- Azt állítod, hogy álmodban jártál a jóslatok termében? – Szólította meg a lányt, nem palástolva döbbenetét és kételyeit, annak mondandójával kapcsolatban.

- Nem tudtam, hogy így hívják a termet, de most, hogy így belegondolok, az a maszkos ember is mintha említette volna…

- Maszkos ember? – Kérdezte ezúttal a Remus Lupin néven bemutatott férfi.

- Igen… sokan voltak még rajtunk kívül a teremben, de mindegyikük egy ijesztő maszkot viselt, és azt a gömböt akarták, amit a szemüveges fiú a kezében tartott… Nem tudom miért… a teremben még lehetett pár millió azon kívül, igazán találhattak volna maguknak másikat…

A két felnőtt jelentőségteljes pillantást váltott Dumbledorral. Az igazgató arca mintha most először gondterhelt vonásokba rendeződött volna, de azért biccentett Nevillnek, és megkérte, hogy ő is ossza meg élményeit a jelenlévőkkel.

A fiú kissé akadozva számolt be saját álmáról és hőstettéről, kiemelve, hogy emlékei szerint Hermione és Ron is jelen voltak, és számára úgy tűnt, közeli barátság van köztük és a kérdéses fiú között. Vonakodva, de arról is beszámolt, amilyennek a Roxfortot látta… a kastély mintha háborús övezet lett volna, és Lunához hasonlóan ő is emlékezett maszkot viselő alakokra az ellenség sorai közt.

Dumbledore ezek után olyan sokáig hallgatott, hogy a teremben lévők már épp kezdték magukat kellemetlenül érezni, mikor végre ismét beszélni kezdett.

- Sokan úgy hiszik, hogy álmainkban bármit átélhetünk, ismeretlenekkel találkozhatunk, de ez az elképzelés téves. Normál esetben a tudatalattink olyan képekből, helyszínekből, arcokból dolgozik, amiket előtte már láttunk, ha nem is személyesen, de legalább egy fotográfián vagy egy festményen… Természetesen a cselekmény függ kreativitásunktól is, de azokról az álmokról, melyek ilyen egyedi módon eltérnek a megszokottól, feltételeznünk kell, hogy valamilyen varázslat befolyása alatt keletkeztek. A leggyakoribb esetben az alvó személy látnoki tehetsége mutatkozik meg ezekben, de a mostani helyzet messze túlmutat e tézisen. Ami itt történt, az példátlan a mágia történetében… és bár ez csak feltételezés, de arra enged következtetni, hogy a szóban, illetve álmokban forgó fiatalember nagyon is valós, létező személy…

- De… Dumbledore… ez lehetetlen… – Kezdte Mrs. Potter bizonytalanul. – A gyermek megjelenése alapján pontosan olyan mintha, mintha… – A nőnek elakadt a szava, mire férje biztatóan átkarolta.

Piton mozdulatlan maradt, de arca egészen sajátos érzelmeket tükrözött. Ron csak arra lett figyelmes, hogy Hermione az oldalát bökdösi, majd nagyon halkan odasúgja.

- Nézd a nő szemét…

Lily Potter tekintete ugyanabban az élénkzöld színben pompázott, mint az álomban látott fiúé. Ebben az egy dologban nem hasonlított az…

- Önök a szülei… ? – Kérdezte a lány a felismerés hevében, mielőtt még bekapcsolhatott volna nála a „jobb belátás". A házaspár mindkét tagja ránézett, és a nő arcán fájdalmas kifejezés ült.

- Nem… Bár Dumbledore professzor is hasonló következtetésre jutott, de ezzel van egy apró probléma… nekem nem lehet gyermekem. – Mondta Mrs. Potter, és hangjában szomorúság csendült.

- Ne szaladjunk ennyire előre a következtetésekben. – Szólt közbe az igazgató, hátradőlve székében. Végigjártatta tekintetét a társaságon, ezzel mindenkinek azonnal megragadva figyelmét.

- Furcsa, hogy szóba került a jóslatok terme, és nem csak azért, amiért Mr. Black, a minisztérium egyik dolgozója gondolja. A terem a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium Misztériumügyi Főosztályán található, létezéséről igen kevesen tudnak, főleg a ti korosztályotokból… – Pillantott a diákokra, majd folytatta. – Ezért is nyugtalanító a tudat, hogy az bárkinek az álmában csak úgy megjelenhet, ráadásul ilyen meglepő részletességgel. Amiért én tartom ezt szokatlannak, az mégis valami más… Tizenhét évvel ezelőtt elhangzott egy jóslat, mely egy kiválasztott eljövetelét előlegezte meg, aki majd szembeszáll egy bizonyos Sötét Nagyúrral… A jóslatok terme bővelkedik beteljesületlen jövendölésekben, és nem egy szól közülük katasztrófákról vagy hataloméhes varázslókról, így önmagában nem olyan szokatlan, hogy egy hős születését is megjósolják. Ami már korántsem olyan hétköznapi, hogy ezt a bizonyos jóslatot közvetlenül elhangzása után visszavonták… Ez rögtön felvet egy kérdést… ha tudták, hogy az nem fog beteljesülni, és még a jövendöléshez szükséges transz állapotban a látnok visszavonta saját szavait… akkor a jóslat miért hangzott el egyáltalán?

A jelenlévők feszülten várták, hogy Dumbledore folytassa. Hermine öntudatlanul is kicsit előrébb hajolt, szinte szó szerint csüngve az elhangzott szavakon.

- A válasz igen egyszerű. A jóslatnak el kellett hangoznia. Valahol léteznie kell egy olyan világnak, melyben az be is teljesült. Pontosabban fogalmazva, feltételezésem szerint mi élünk egy olyan életet, mely meg lett változtatva valaki által... mi vagyunk a „másik verzió" ha úgy tetszik. Teszem azt, ha történt egy időutazás, mely megakadályozta említett Sötét Nagyúr hatalomra kerülését, lehetséges, hogy ebből következőleg nem született meg a hős, aki a későbbiekben a bukását okozta volna...

A professzor szavaira mély csend telepedett az irodára. Elég nehéz volt követni ezt a magyarázatot, és nem is mindenkinek sikerült. Még ha akadt is olyan, aki megértette e feltételezés lényegét, annak is erőfeszítésébe telt megemészteni azt.

- Azt állítja, hogy valaki visszament az időben és megváltoztatta a múltat, egyúttal a jövőt? – Kérdezte Piton némi kétkedéssel hangjában.

- Ez mind szép és jó, de nem magyarázza azt, hogy miért is kezdtünk el álmodni arról a másik életről.

Dumbledore egy egészen rövid pillanatig mintha kiesett volna tökéletesen megkomponált szerepéből, de a változás olyan csekély volt, és oly rövid ideig tartott, hogy a teremben a bájitaltanáron kívül senki nem vette azt észre.

- Nos, igen... Ez egy remek meglátás. Bár a legkiválóbb elmék már több száz éve kutatják az idő rejtelmeit, senki sem tudja pontosan, hogy folyásának megváltoztatása milyen következményekkel jár. Egyes elméletek szerint minden világ-változat egy külön dimenzióként létezik valahol, és amennyiben ez tényleg így van, úgy e különböző világok hatással lehetnek egymásra. Természetesen, amiről most beszélgetünk, csupán egy elmélet... ettől sokkal vadabb elképzeléseket is ki lehet találni a furcsa álmok magyarázataként, de bizonyíték nélkül sajnos lehetetlen meglelni az igazi választ. Az is lehetséges, hogy az elhangzott jóslatnak nincs is köze a jelen helyzethez, de egy sötét varázsló ellen küzdő fiatalember, akinek álmaink szerint most kéne élnie, és itt lennie a körünkben... valamint a tény, hogy egy jövendölés is hasonló jegyeket hordozzon, mindenképp figyelmet érdemel. A fiúnak most kéne élnie, de sem róla, sem ellenségéről nem tudunk. A jóslatnak el kellett hangzania és minden bizonnyal be kellett volna teljesülnie, de azt visszavonták. Az igazi kérdés... miért és hogyan? Valóban létezhetett, valós lenne mindaz amit az álmok mutattak? Amennyiben igen, mi történt, és hol lehet most a titokzatos fiú?

- Szóval a professzor tényleg hisz a létezésében? – Kérdezte Draco Malfoy, most először hallatva hangját a beszélgetés során.

- Igen, úgy vélem a véletlen egy túlzottan különös egybeesése lenne mindez, ha nem jelentene semmit... De mint mondtam, az elméletek még igazolásra várnak. Ezért is kérem tőletek, akik úgy tűnik közelebbi kapcsolatban lehettetek e fiatalemberrel, akár mint barát, akár mint rivális, esetleg valami sokkal több ezeknél, hogy figyeljetek az álmaitokra, és a továbbiakban keressetek nyomokat, melyek utalhatnak arra, hogy egy ponton valahogy, valaki megváltoztatta a sors kerekének forgását.

- És úgy véli... hogy akár... akár meg is találhatjuk ezt a... vissza is hozhatjuk ezt a fiút ide? – Kérdezte Mrs. Potter reménykedve, férjének karját szorongatva.

- Erre még korai lenne válaszolni, de... nem tartom teljesen kizártnak. – Válaszolta Dumbledore, mire a nő bólintott, de arca még a továbbra is makacsul kitartó aggodalmas kifejezés ellenére is felragyogott.

Az igazgató ezek után elbocsájtotta a diákokat, mivel nem lett volna ajánlatos pont a vizsgáik előtt megfosztani őket teljes tanulóidejüktől. Nem mintha bármelyikük is tudott volna az anyagra koncentrálni. Hermione és Ron késő délután léptek ki utolsó órájukról, újabb adag leckével megáldva. A lány persze időközben valamelyest visszarázódott napi rutinjához, de egy hosszú, vörös hajzuhatag látványa rögvest visszarepítette gondolatait Dumbledore irodájába. A Potter házaspár épp kifelé sétált a kastélyból. A lány igazi griffendéles lévén nem sokat habozott, utánuk sietett, majdnem hátrahagyva barátját.

- Mr. és Mrs. Potter!

A megszólítottak megtorpantak, majd hátrafordultak a hang irányába. A lány lefékezett előttük, és bozontos haja csak pár másodperces késéssel követte mozdulatait.

- Elnézésüket kérem, amiért ilyen személyes kérdéssel zavarom önöket, de az álombéli fiú... Az önök gyermeke lenne igaz.. ha..

- Igen, legalábbis így hisszük. – Válaszolta Mr. Potter, mire felesége bólintott.

- És... esetleg megtudhatnám, hogy... amennyiben, a fiú itt lenne közöttünk... mi lenne a neve?

A két felnőtt egyöntetűen meglepődött arcot vágott erre a kérdésre, míg végül Mrs. Potter halványan elmosolyodott, és hangjában érezhető törődéssel ki nem mondta a nevet, mely egész nap fúrta Hermione oldalát, de ő maga sehogy sem tudott rá visszaemlékezni.

- Harry... Harry Potter...

* * *

Újabb, ezúttal alaposabb átgondolással elkezdett történet. R & R please!


End file.
